


The Miraculous Labyrinth Book 1

by javegar453



Series: The Miraculous Labyrinth [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Inspired by The God's Labyrinth Game, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Strong Language, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javegar453/pseuds/javegar453
Summary: Marinette and some classmates ends up travelling into Ancient Greece and meet with the God of Wine: Plagg. Plagg challenges the girls to traverse The Labyrinth and if they survive their journey, he shall return the girls to their home.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: The Miraculous Labyrinth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> These stories have been inspired by the game: The God's Labyrinth, expect transformations and sexual content within.

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I’m a High School (Le Lycée) student in La Seconde grade, which is about the 10th grade or year 11 in the US and UK, I’m a girl that's kinda cute, and not the type to get into trouble. 

But I’m not interested in who I am now. I’m interested in what's about to come.

This is the story about how I and four other girls were changed as we ventured through...

The God's Labyrinth.

The final project for the Classical Antiquity class is due in another three weeks and Marinette thought it would be good to get the group together to take care of it early.

"Why are we in the library on a weekend? There's lots of time until we need to do this thing." Alya wasn't too happy about the idea. With Auburn hair that's cut rather short and a lean physique, she's a bit of a tomboy. Not exactly the sporty type, since her chest would bounce too much for most activities, but she does have a bit of an aggressive side.

"The earlier we start, the earlier we can get it finished and out of the way. I know a lot about Greek mythology, but I don't know how much time it will take to get it all together." Marinette calmly explains.

"Couldn't we just grab the information online and be done with it? This sucks!" says Alya.

"We need at least five print sources..." A short blonde haired quietly pointed out.

"Shut up Rose." The curt reply made the meek girl shrink even more into her chair.

"Hey, leave Rose alone, and she's right. Plus, it's not like you had anything planned anyways, right?" The dark-haired Juleka spoke up in the girl's defence.

"Yeah, weren't you just complaining about how there's nothing good on TV tonight?" Chloe wobbled as she shifted in her chair. Though a long-haired blonde with jiggly endowments, she's not always an airhead.

Alya just gave them all a beaten scowl.

"Aaaanyways..." Marinette tries to get things back on track. "We've got a lot to cover. There's a large pantheon of gods here and even more other creatures that the Greeks cooked up, so we might be here for a while today."

"Yeah, there's a lot of half-gods. Like Perseus and Hercules and Xena." Chloe recounted a few on her fingers.

Rose tried to regain some ground from her previous scolding. "Umm... Wasn't Xena a show?"

Marinette can't help but smile. "Yeah, and wasn't she a warrior princess at that?"

Juleka stifled a snort and stood before letting out a quick giggle while grabbing her mug. "Hehe.. Okay, I'm going to need some more to drink I think. Anybody else- Whoa!"

The dark hair flipped in front of her face as she stumbled over one of the power cables.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry! Is your laptop alright?!"

Marinette quickly inspect it. "It's fine, you're good. Just a couple of drops of coffee, seems like you spilled some."

"Dammit! Looks like I got some on one of the books."

"It's a hardcover, it should wipe off." With a quick swipe of a napkin across the offended text, most of the black liquid rubs off.

"The guy on the front probably was waiting for something to drink anyways." Chloe jokes about the cover. "He's just sitting there with that big cup."

" What!" The girls all shout in surprise.

A bright light shines down from above, blinding everybody.

Blinking, Marinette’s vision slowly returns. However, her eyes do not open to the sight of books and shelves. Plopped down on a large pillow, she is surrounded by massive pillars of marble holding up ancient architecture that looks as good as new. Fancy drapes and embellished carvings and pruned grape vines adorn the large temple, further decorated by many naked and semi-naked beautiful women lounging and drinking and fawning over a man at the throne. A simple toga covers the lone man, barely hiding anything as he sprawls over the seat, a chalice in one hand and the sex of a girl in the other.

Alya is the first to speak up. "Where the hell are we?!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, girl. That is the realm of my uncle, not my own." The man swirls the liquid in his goblet before taking a sip.

"Then who the hell are you?!" asks Alya.

"First you deface my image, then you compare my abode to that of the abominable underworld, then you claim ignorance of who I am? I know you petty humans have no manners and us gods have fallen to the wayside, but this is outright appalling." Plagg says with a huff.

Mulling over the strange man's statements, Marinette review’s her surroundings once more. "Greek architecture... Uncle runs the underworld... Grape vines... A harem of intoxicated women revelling... Wait. Are you saying you're Plagg, the Greek god of wine?"

He raises an eyebrow. Pulling his hand from the lady's loins and clapping it against the chalice, "Bravo, you have at least one wench who isn't completely insolent. I suppose I won't turn you into boars in heat so readily then. Yet, you must still be punished!"

Rose blinks. She doesn't quite understand the situation, but she does understand the end of the sentence. "Punished? Why?"

"Did you not hear me child? You shall be punished for defacing my image. For spilling that offensive liquid upon a representation of me." He points to the mug still in Juleka’s hand. She blushes and tries to hide it behind her, now recalling the man on the cover of the book she soiled as the same man before her.

"Wait, she's the one who spilt it, not us!" Alya argues back.

"Why are the rest of us here?!" asks Chloe.

"You all partook of the beverage, did you not? Now you dare defy me?" Plagg says

Marinette jump’s in front of Alya and holds her back, silencing her before something worse happens. Marinette has read plenty of Greek literature to know how this could play out. "Please, powerful one, forgive us. Thank you for not turning us into pigs. May I ask, what punishment do you have in mind?"

"There, was that so hard to show some manners?" The god wears a devious smirk. "Very well. Your punishment shall be a simple one. The five of you can either make it through my labyrinth, or you can all be turned into marble statuary. If you all successfully go through my labyrinth, then you will be sent back from whence you came. Fail, and you will join the other girls here for eternity. So, which will you choose?"

Without much of a choice, Marinette chooses for the rest of them. "We'll take the labyrinth, please."

"Very well." He motions towards a large door that creaks open, providing a path outside. "Go forth, mortals, and pray that you survive."

The girls all take Marinette’s lead and follow’s her out to a forest with a cobbled path. It's much warmer than when the group entered the library, a different season entirely. The group is definitely aren't anywhere near your college.

"So… Can somebody explain what's going on? You seem like you've got an idea, Marinette." Juleka looks to Marinette.

"Well... The guy claims to be Plagg, one of the Greek gods. Normally, I wouldn't believe that, but considering we just got teleported to a place that looks, feels, and smells like ancient Greece, I'm inclined to believe that he has some powers beyond a normal man. Which is bad, because the Greek gods had a tendency to mess with mortals..." Marinette says worridly.

"Then you really think this is the labyrinth? Wasn't there some kind of minotaur and a maze or something?" asks Alya.

"That's _the_ labyrinth, I think this is just _a_ labyrinth; a single path with obstacles that leads to the goal. So, if we just keep following this path, it should take us to the end, but we should expect something to get in the way. Hopefully not a large bull-headed man-monster." Marinette says

Alya shakes her head. "God dammit Juleka, why did you have to spill the coffee? I didn't want to study, but I especially didn't want to be the pawn of a stupid god!"

"Hey, I didn't know that gods were real! When was the last time you saw someone worship Zeus or something?!" Juleka retorts.

"Umm... guys. What does that say?" Chloe breaks up the fight before it escalates further by pointing to an overgrown archway leading into a darkened room not far down the dirt road.

Marinette picks up her pace down the path to move closer, squinting to make it out and reading as the girls all hurry up to it. "It's in Ancient Greek... It says something like: 'Those who come out do so different than they come in.'"

Rose repeats it for clarification. "So… we get changed somehow? I'm not sure how I feel about that..."

"Well... We either chance whatever this is, or we become drunken sex slaves..." Marinette motion’s inward. "At least this way we might be able to escape. Shall we?"

With a reluctant nod, the girl’s step inside.

A wall slams down behind the group once they’re all inside, trapping them in a small round room.

"Hey, we're trapped!" Chloe points out. The other girls have the same expression but didn't need to state the obvious.

"Now what..." Alya is not amused.

Juleka looks around. There's not much to see except for a round pedestal in the centre of the room, lit by a beam of sunlight shining down from above. Six rings sit atop in equidistant grooves. One blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. "There's some more Greek on here. Marinette?"

"Hmm... 'The path will be revealed once five of six have been chosen', basically. So, I guess we each have to choose a ring and put it on? No telling what will happen when we do though..." Marinette states. "We'll all go at the same time then?"

Everybody nods once more with hesitance.

Marinette select’s the white ring.

"Ooo, blue is my favourite! I choose that one!" Chloe plucks it up."

I'll take the yellow ring." Alya grabs it.

Juleka takes the black ring.

And Rose carefully takes the green one.

"Alright... One... Two... Three!" Marinette says.


	2. The First Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls have come to their first challenge in the Labyrinth.

On they go...

As the ring slips onto Marinette's finger, she feels a strange tightening in her pants. A stirring between her legs rapidly progresses in an intense force as her clitoris quickly swells within her labia and pounds against her panties. That sensation alone is far more than the poor button has ever experienced, so huge between her thighs, but gets even worse as it doesn't stop there. She looks down and sees a bulge forming in her crotch as the thing continues to grow, pressing against the tough fabric of her lower garment. She can feel the genitalia lengthening and thickening, pressing up further and stretching her lower lips forward. A sense of pain from the crushing of her pants forces her hands to grab onto the bulge, sending a different shock of pleasure through her body. Yet, it only lasts for a moment before she is buckling against the pressure of the sensitive organ.

Thankfully, her clothing easily gives way, bursting from her body and disintegrating into nothing, allowing the appendage to flop into her hands. She gasps, happy at the reduced torture, but then her eyes go wide as she sees what she is holding. They're all high school girls, so it's no wonder what it is. A long, thick, stiff penis fills her grip and beyond, easily at least nine inches in length and slightly red from the straining it had undergone. It grows right from her labia, tugging some of the lips along with it, where her clitoris used to be. In fact, from her grasp, the tingly sensations cannot be mistaken, it is her clit. Except bigger and lewder and with a hole at the tip that has a bit of clear gooey stuff drooling down and and and... Oh god.

The 'excitement' it feels quickly passes and softens up from her horror, shrinking down to about half its size and dangling in front of her thighs. Her hands dare not uncover it, her face warm and bright red and dying from confused embarrassment.

"I've... got a penis." The words come out of her mouth, but she was hoping saying it would make reality correct itself.

\----------------*---------------

Chloe slides hers on at the same time.

Once the ring has been donned, a tingly feeling fills her chest. The sensation coalesces around her nipples, intensifying and causing them to grow erect. Without having worn a bra for the study session, the high-beams are quite obvious as they poke at the soft fabric. However, her hands reach up to her breasts as the feeling continues to intensify. Chloe grabs underneath the nipples, afraid to touch them as they grow so much stiffer and more sensitive, reaching further and further out. Chloe squeezes herself in arousal, making the nipples bulge out even more. But they don't stop there.

The twin peaks shudder as they continue to push outward, growing longer and longer, pulling her shirt taut. Chloe’s hands eventually slide up to grope them, wrapping her thumb and forefinger around the puffing areola and gripping along the length. By the time, her hands are able to wrap all her fingers around the peaks, the shirt tears from the tension and disintegrates into nothing, her hands touching the skin directly and sending a climactic bolt through her body.

Once she comes to, she realizes that her hands are completely gripping the nipples in fists, yet the tips of the sensitive things are still sticking out by another inch. Chloe lets go, staring at the elongated teats standing several inches outward from the arousal and slowly arcing down as they soften. In surprised embarrassment, she wraps her arms over her chest to hide them but can feel them bend and sandwich between her forearms.

"Errr..." Chloe says in shock.

\----------------*---------------

Alya does as well...

As soon as she puts on the ring, her attention shifts away as her waistband suddenly feels tighter. Out of habit, her hands reach down to adjust it, but she quickly realizes the waistband isn't the problem. While the waistband itself grows more and more loose, the sides of her pants become tighter and tighter. Alya’s hips stretch outward as they fill out the pants more than ever before and then some. Alya’s waist, on the other hand, goes the opposite route and narrows inward. Alya struggles to undo the waistband before her hips burst the seams, but as soon as she manages to get them open, skin breaks through and the garment disintegrates into nothing, leaving her bottom half naked, save her panties.

However, those don't last too long either. Without a chance to try to take them off, the delicate things stretch to match her growing size before eventually dissolving into nothing as well. Alya’s hands instinctly cover her naughty bits, but they hardly cover much considering the wider sexy canvas and gaping space between her thighs beneath. And with a waist that looks more appropriate for a corset, the fertile curves are all the more emphasized.

Alya grabs her waist. "Did somebody just suck out some of my organs?! I'm NOT this skinny!"

\----------------*---------------

As does Juleka.

With the ring snugly on her finger, she begins to notice some other things begin to feel snug as well. Juleka’s pants and shirt pull taut across her skin, straining across her thighs and breasts and everything in between. Juleka looks down to see the floor moving away, while her arms and legs stretch outward from the hems of her clothes.

The pressure building around her body, she closes her eyes and hopes it is just one of those weird dreams. But, as the sounds of ripping fabric reaches her ears, she opens one eye in time to see her outfit tear apart, only to disperse and dissipate into nothing, her grown body now completely nude.

In shock, she crosses a longer arm over her larger breasts, while the other arm attempts to cover up her more exposed groin. Nearly two feet taller with all the other bits grown in proportion, she feels like a giant compared to before, especially as she towers over the other girls.

"Did everybody else just get smaller?!"

\----------------*---------------

And Rose cringes a little as it goes on hers.

Despite not having been sized in advanced, it is surprising how well the ring fits on her finger. Although, she soon begins to think otherwise about her pants as she feels them riding up slightly. Then she begins to think there's something wrong because that riding is becoming a tightening and rapidly into a squeezing of her rear. Rose's pants squeal slightly as they're pulled extremely taut, a situation she is not exactly unfamiliar with, considering the attempts at putting on pants that were too tight before.

However, pants were never too tight -after- she had already put them on, and especially not to the point where the fabric tears and disintegrates, leaving her bum wobbling in her panties. Rose gazes upon her now ample tush, jiggling and bobbing with more ba'donk than seen on most other women. Rose also did not wear a thong today, despite how it would appear now, and she quickly lowers her arms over the exposed crack and camel-toe for a bit of decency.

"My Butt!" exclaim's Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth  
> Chloe - Long Nipples  
> Alya - Wide Hips  
> Juleka - Height  
> Rose - Butt


	3. The Second Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girls meet the Centaur Ocyrhoe who warns them dangers of the Labyrinth and of the next challenge.

The wall opposite the one the group entered rises, revealing an exit. The girls all stumble out, eager to get away from the pedestal, but stepping into the full sunlight only makes the changes more obvious. Alya swings the wide hips with each step, pivoting around the wrists wedged between the thighs to protect the greater gap. Chloe almost loses the long teats through the gap in the forearms, squeezing tighter to make sure nobody sees. Juleka towers over everybody else, arms reaching to hide as much as possible. Marinette clasp’s the new appendage down, trying to avoid showing a masculine bulge. Rose jiggles with every footfall, the bulbous cheeks slowly engulfing the forearm trying to hide the crack.

Alya stomps ahead. "Alright, can somebody tell me what the fuck just happened?!" Why do my hips seem like they're made for giving birth?!"

Marinette tries to speak up. "I guess this is what the warning was about... In order to get through the labyrinth, we have to endure becoming 'different'. And I'm not seeing anything besides a path leading further on, so that means we'll likely experience more changes..."

"What?! Seriously?! Goddammit... Whatever, let's just get on with it. And would you stop covering yourselves?! It's going to take forever if you keep inching along like that. We're all girls here!" Marinette grows an even brighter shade of red, clenching the southern masculinity tighter at the statement. Alya corrects herself. "Well, we're mostly all girls, I guess."

Alya continues to take charge and stomps down the open path.

With nobody wanting to delay, the group all match pace with Alya and follow the labyrinth into a forest.

All goes well through the wooded area, until the clopping of hooves and a feminine voice catches the group’s attention.

"Ahh, another unfortunate group. And so soon?" Everybody halts as a dark-skinned woman clad in Greek armour reveals herself from behind the trees. At first it appears as though she is riding a horse, but with a broader view it's obvious that she IS the horse.

Marinette recognize the creature quickly. "A... A centaur?!"

"Yes, child. Forgive my rudeness. I am Ocyrhoe, daughter of Chiron. And judging by your appearances, I imagine you are not here of will?" asks Ocyrhoe.

Alya does not seem happy with yet another strange being. "Why should we tell you?! Aren't you just another one of that alcoholic's tests?!"

"No, I have no allegiance to Plagg. Quite the opposite, in fact. I do not appreciate what he does with the women here. Although I am not one of his victims, I have met many and even grown quite fond of a few." says Ocyrhoe.

A point in that statement troubles Marinette. "'Many'? As in there have been others?"

"Yes, you are not the first. Plagg has been putting girls through this labyrinth for the past few centuries. More frequently so in the past few decades. I came across another group just a month ago." Ocyrhoe says sadly.

Marinette hesitate to ask. "Have any... succeeded?"

"Unfortunately, I do not know. Some have been able to pass beyond my liberties in this realm and I am unaware of how successful they have been. A few that managed to get far, however, have returned to dwell here, failing the labyrinth, and resigning to their fates." Ocyrhoe.

Grimaces cross all of the groups faces, the odds not sounding too good.

"Do not fret so quickly, young ones. I do know of some details of the labyrinth that may increase your chances and give you a better start than most. Please, follow me, it is best if we don't discuss matters directly in line of Plaggs’ scrying sight." Ocyrhoe says as she walks away.

Ocyrhoe leads the group slightly off the path and deeper into the forest. The centaur brings the group to a rather notable tree. Amongst its branches dangle various lengths of silken fabric, as well as clasps and ropes to help tie things together.

"Come now, pick from the tree and clothe yourselves. Your original outfits will likely prove more troublesome down the road, so I would suggest abandoning them for looser garbs from these instead."

Appreciative of having something instead of nothing, all heed the advice and circle around the tree, picking some of the linens and facing from each other as you change. Some makeshift tunics and bras and skirts are rather easy to fashion with what's available. Meanwhile, the fair centauress divulges some of the secrets of the labyrinth.

"Although I took you from the path to bring you here, it is still your most direct route, so you should stick to it. Venturing away from it would only lead you to the other perils of this realm. Do not eat from any of the fruits or foods you may come across, they are not like what you are used to. The water is fine, but you should never stay in one spot for too long; though this may be a journey, it should be a relatively short one that you can complete in a matter of hours." explains Ocyrhoe. "As for the checkpoints in the labyrinth, such as the one you have gone through, there are only three more. At each you will have the same six colours to choose from, just like the rings you wear now. Each choice will result in another... 'adjustment' to yourselves, so be prepared."

"Most particularly, the changes for each colour seem to follow set themes. The changes of a colour will try to build a rather... perverse rendition of creatures and people of Greek history. Or likely 'mythology', to you. You could potentially estimate what the options at each checkpoint will result in based on previous results, if you can guess what the subject is. Unfortunately, I have not been able to connect any together definitively from my encounters with previous groups, and those that fail cannot recall what they chose. There also appear to be more than six themes. So, while I know my kind is one of the themes, where I have seen other girls with the lower body of a horse after venturing, I cannot say for certain if that is one of the themes you are experiencing." explains Ocyrhoe.

Having all gotten dressed, Ocyrhoe begins to clop her hooves to the ground worriedly. "Sadly, that is all the information I have to give. I hope it will aid your journey. However, we have been off the path for too long now. I am sure Dionysus has already begun divining the location to find where you have ventured off to. His attention easily falters, so escaping his sight for a short while is simple, but he is not an idiot. Always keep in mind that you mortals are his playthings. He will not let you go so easy. Now quick, I suggest you return to the path. I wish you luck in your endeavour."

With many thanks for the assistance, the group all walk more comfortably back on track as the centauress gallops in the opposite direction. Although she may be immortal as well, she is still as susceptible to the will of the gods as you are.

The next checkpoint comes into view after only another ten minutes of walking. A great wall sprawling out of visibility in either direction makes it impossible to walk around without venturing far beyond the path, but a large door 'welcomes' you inside. Without much of an option, the group step in to make a choice.

The far wall of yet another small room has six large chalices sitting on small shelves. Each is filled with a different coloured liquid; one blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one black, and one white. Above them all is even more Greek text.

"'You may not pass until five of the chalices have been imbibed', basically." Marinette quickly translates.

"Of course,..." Alya is so thrilled.

Marinette attempts to estimate their chances. "Well, judging from what the horse-woman said, it doesn't sound like there's much of a choice yet. I can't think of any Greek myths that had these features, and even then it might not match exactly."

"So, I guess just pick one and let's drink up together?" Juleka asks and everybody nods agreement. "Then bottoms up!"

\----------------*-----------------

Marinette lift’s the chalice and drink’s the white fluid. It tastes a bit fruity and has a slight kick to it, wine as she would expect, but the flavour is rather generic and doesn't match the colour at all.

There is a slight feeling of her lips starting to spread apart down below. With the kinds of changes that have been going on, she worriedly flip’s up her skirt and stare at her loins. She has to lift her floppy cock out of the way to see what is going on, only to grimace as the thing begins to stiffen in her grip. The front portion of her inner labia grows excessively larger, dangling down from the outer labia so very obviously, with the clitoral hood doing the same and joining them together, melding around the penis until it is descending underneath to finally connect the lips. Two small shapes form within the obscenely large genitalia, looking like spheres. They grow and swell within the flappy flesh, becoming sizeable orbs, filling the lips until they look like stretch sacks swinging from her crotch. Until they look like... testicles?!

Marinette can feel them ache with an internal pressure. With an appropriate amount of fear, her free hand reaches in to inspect the change. The lips are aptly sensitive as they hang there stretched and heavy, pulling the backside down slightly with them and spreading the passage open. The... 'balls', however, feel rather hard, yet squishy, but are also very sensitive and cause her hand to try and squeeze them to fight the pressure.

A shock runs up her spine as a strange orgasm explodes through her body. The orbs rumble in her grip and the penis pulsates in her other hand. The underside of the erection swells as fluid shoots through, launching gooey strands from the tip, up her belly, and into her exposed under-cleavage, with white splatters managing to slip through across her chest. She quake’s a few more times as more thick wads fire off in decreasing intensity and volume.

It takes a minute before her heaving and panting and throbbing settles. Looking down at the mess her made, there's no doubt as to what the heady-scented goop is... The balls are most definitely functional, despite her feminine gender. With some disgust, she wipe’s the sticky stuff off the best she can and let the package flop back down against her thighs. Covering the slight bulge with the skirt, the constant reminder of the weights below swinging with each step causes a slight change in how she walks.

"Ahh..." Finishing off the set, the statement is more of a confused 'so that's where they are', rather than fully grasping what just happened.

\----------------*-----------------

Chloe jumps at the blue chalice. "Can't beat choosing your favourite colour!" She quickly chugs it.

A moistness spreads across her chest. Wet blotches spread from her nipples, growing rapidly until the production proves to be too much for the cloth and white drops bead through, dribbling profusely from her stiffening peaks. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what's going on, but just to make sure, she turns away from the rest and pulls aside the fabric, exposing her breasts. Sure enough, breastmilk dribbles from the long things that lazily erect from her chest. Chloe gulps and triple check the condition by wrapping her hands around the lengths, gently squeezing, and tugging like one would milk a cow. And just like a cow, the dribbles turn into streams that spray all over and drenches the floor. Chloe quivers slightly from the sensation and tug a few more times with the relief providing slight jumps in pleasure. Chloe is almost tempted to carry on, but she recalls that her back is to her friends and isn't the best time. Doing the best, she can, she wedges the teats back into the cloth, where they bulge tremendously and continue to leak tremendously, leaving little to the imagination behind the wet fabric.

"Whoops!" Chloe almost sounds like it's her own fault for the dribbling.

\----------------*-----------------

"If I wanted something to drink, I would have gone to that party tonight instead..." The continually grumpy Alya picks up the green chalice and gulps it down.

Alya squirms as an odd pressure presses at her... rear. A rather inconvenient time. Fortunately, she manages to hold it back. Crisis averted. However, as she holds back, she suddenly also has an intense urge to sneeze... Alya opens wide, prepares herself, and lets it go with a loud achoo.

Unfortunately, the sneeze didn't quite drown out the splattering sound behind, nor the sensation of something spread across her rump. Disgusted, she looks back over her shoulder to inspect the damage. A confused look crosses her face.

A thick white strand stretches from the ground, under her skirt, and up to her butt, with the tip splayed and latched onto the floor securely. Alya steps forward to get away, but she jerks as the thin rope holds firmly. With a grimace, she raises the skirt. It takes a bit of effort as more of the stuff is splattered all over the backside of the skirt. However, there isn't any mess on her cheeks. The other end of the strand doesn't go up her butt, but rather above it, to a new little hole at the base of her spine. The pressure she felt before persists around the region, so she decides to intentionally let some of it out this time. With some flexing, her rump wiggles and more of the strand shoots outward, lengthening the cord already there and giving some slack. Focusing again, she attempts to completely pull back the pressure. According to her will, the strand snaps and frees her tush.

With a couple more attempts and some inspection of the material, she is able to control this 'web' shooting thing and prevent it from happening again. Except when she sneezes. Which happens whenever she holds it back for too long. Which leads to a lengthing of the skirt with the special 'silk' and some sudden halts while walking...

"That's... kinda gross."

\----------------*-----------------

"At least we're being treated to something this time." Juleka downs the yellow almost as fast.

After drinking the elixir, she feels a bit bloated. Juleka shrugs it off and thinks she got the blank since there's no immediate change. Unfortunately, she is soon proven wrong as that bloating progresses and her belly begins to bulge. Juleka’s hands somehow instinctively think to wrap around her gut and she notices that it is definitely not growing fatter, since it's rather solid to the touch. It doesn't hurt either. And as it continues to grow and her arms feel like cradling it, especially as she begins to stumble off balance a bit, the source of the growth becomes obvious. Juleka is pregnant!

There's not much time to worry about it as she quickly swells through each trimester, coming to a full nine-month girth within a minute. Juleka huffs and swagger, trying to balance herself, holding onto the belly below while the tree-cloth bulges around it above, her breasts gently resting on top. Then she begins to fear the next imminent step.

As with all pregnancies, they come to an end in a rather abrupt manner. A pressure releases between her legs, yet there is no water. Juleka grunts and groans and begins to push, bending over and squatting down as she expects something to come out. Surprisingly, there is no pain. A mild sensation of stretching as she dilates, but nothing worth screaming over. Instead, a blissful feeling washes over her body, causing it to tingle and grow warm, almost like an orgasm. Between her arms, her pregnant belly shrinks back down to as it was before, and the 'birthing' passes with nothing escaping.

Juleka stands and takes account of her body. Everything is fine again. In fact, she has a great idea for a short story, maybe a comic. Oh, or maybe even a book or a novel! The thoughts flourish through her mind with great inspiration. And as her mind wanders, her hands reach back to her belly where it has begun to grow again, although at a slower pace. With her stimulated thoughts, she estimates it will be a couple hours before she is about to pop again, meaning she is going to be sporting a large belly for a while.

"I so wanna draw some porn right now..." Juleka cradles the swelling girth.

\----------------*-----------------

With not much left to choose from, Rose sips down the black beverage.

Rose feels... pretty good, actually. Filled with energy. And power. So much power. Though the tree-cloth grows mildly tight around her body, it merely accentuates the curves and contours. With some flexing, it hugs her muscles. From head to toe, her body is firmer and leaner. An odd sensation, but not a bad one either. Rose has obviously bulked up a bit quite a bit more. Although, it's not huge like a body-builder. More like an athlete. A well-trained, pleasantly chiselled, strong athlete.

Rose shakily tries picking a rock up off the ground. She accidentally crushes it in her grip, very much unused to being strong. "Oops..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls  
> Chloe - Long Nipples - Lactation  
> Alya - Wide Hips - Silk  
> Juleka - Height - Pregnancy  
> Rose - Butt - Muscles


	4. The Third Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls encounter a new foe in the form of a Sphinx, she challenges the girls to a series of riddles in order for the girls to pass and get to the next challenge.

The wall of shelves splits down the centre and spreads apart, opening your path back outside. The group all awkwardly step out, a bit stunned by the more-bizarre changes.

"Let's... Let's just get to the next one..." Alya takes the lead again and nobody argues.

The road soon leads to a wide rushing river. It would be impossible to cross. Just as the group all begin to wonder how to cross, a loud womanly voice beckons you from upstream.

"What you seek is to cross this bridge."

Not far up the river stands a sturdy and stable stone bridge. However, upon an ornate slab of marble beside it stands a grand beastly woman.

Twice as tall as any of the girls, she walks on four paws with the body of a lion. Her head and chest appear human, aside from the twin pairs of ample nude breasts hanging from her chest, an extra pair below the normal. Great feathered wings unfurl on her back as she demands your attention. "And to cross this bridge, however, you must first pass by me."

"I am not wrestling with a giant cat-woman..." Alya grumbles.

"I don't think we'll need to." Marinette steps forward to the beast, sizing her up. "You're a sphinx, aren't you? You're not the type to fight, right?"

The sphinx lays back down upon her pedestal. "You are correct. Though I am mighty, I am not barbaric."

"Instead you prefer riddles, don't you?"

"Again, you are correct. If you wish to cross this bridge you must answer my riddles three. If you manage to answer all correctly, I will provide some insight to the themes of the choices you pick from that the deity has chosen for you today. Get any wrong and you shall entertain me instead." A catty grin and a long tongue licking her lips adds to the menacing prospect of failure.

The other girls gulp. With the bridge the only way to cross in sight, the only choice is to leave it to Marinette.

"Shall we begin?" The great creature smiles.

"For you first riddle: A single lily blossoms to create another on an empty lake. The next day, both blossom to each create another. And so on until the lake is half-full on the 17th day. How many days until the lilies fill the lake?" asks the Sphinx

"Uh... 19?" asks Marinette (she had never been the best at riddles)

A menacing grin grows on the woman's face. "Wrong. And now I shall take my enjoyment."

The girl all step back in horror as the beast rises and steps down from its perch. She inspects the girls, licking her lips once more before closing the gap with a short stride.

The monster crouches before Alya. A long deadly talon slowly extends with the large paw reaching out. Alya quivers as the sharp weapon curls around and the tip softly touches the middle of her back. It draws down her spine, so lightly that it doesn't scratch but still enough to send out a fearful shiver. Just above the shaking butt, the claw comes to a halt. With a vicious smirk, the sphinx presses down.

With a gasp, Alya shudders as the sticky silk shoots out from under the skirt. The big cat's other paw swipes around, catching the spraying strand. Steph trembles while the stuff continuously launches from her rump, the claw expertly pressing the pressure point to keep it firing. The sphinx rolls it over and over in the palm of her paw, winding it up into a large ball.

Eventually satisfied, the claw releases. Alya falls to the ground, rubbing her emptied tush and feeling rather drained. Having milked plenty of the silk from Alya, the big cat happily bounces the ball of string in her paw, digging more claws into it and tossing it about playfully. "I'll have more fun with you later~" she tells the ball as she places it down by her pedestal before returning her attention to the rest of the group.

Stepping over to Chloe, the feline woman sniffs the air. Her eyes go wide with excitement and the toothy smile grows wider. A large paw lifts off the ground and spreads with the sharp talons jumping out. Chloe raises her arms for cover and shrieks as the claws come rushing down.

The claws quickly recede as they land back to the floor. Chloe meekly removes the arms from her sight, wondering what just happened. Having perfectly shredded the fabric, her top falls to the dirt below, her ample chest completely exposed, along with the milk-dribbling stiffening teats. Before she can cover herself, the sphinx's face presses against her chest. Chloe squeals as the cat sucks at the tits, milk gushing inside of its mouth with some even dripping out the corners. Chloe can only squirm in confusion and relief while the woman suckles fiercely, rapidly reducing the weight of the mounds. Letting go only to switch from side to side, the sphinx isn't satisfied until the flow finally diminishes after a few minutes.

Popping off with a quenched pant, the creature looks quite happy with herself while the nipples look rather stretched and puffy from the intense suction. "Mmm, now that was a nice snack. Now who's next~" the beast turns to her next victim.

The woman looks Marinette up and down curiously. Claws extend from the large paws and quickly swipe in her direction. Before she can react, the claws had already done their damage to her. The skirt she wore slowly falls to the ground in shreds with fresh air blowing across the masculine package and making it shrink up. Red fills her cheeks from the exposure, rather embarrassed by the nude sight and even more so by the thing hanging in front of her womanhood that the sphinx seems fixated on.

The feline crouches down and leans in towards the naked crotch. An obscenely long tongue draws out and wraps around the hanging testicles, gently tugging them downward and licking across the sensitive scrotum. Marinette lets out an erotic gasp as the sensation leads to a seduced shiver. Just above the tender balls, the male appendage begins to rise to a stiff stand. The woman takes the cue and pulls her tongue back into her mouth while pressing her face forward, sucking in the phallic erection along with the swelling orbs beneath. Marinette writhe’s with pleasure as the creature rolls the head of the cock around the base of the huge tongue while it continues to tug and message the testicles. With a quake and a groan, Marinette cannot seem to hold out for long and begins to launch gob upon gob into the sphinx's maw.

The monster eventually releases the softening masculinity, licking up one last drop that oozes out of the tip. With a relishing gulp, the sphinx licks her lips. "A bit thick, but still good. You should release some more often or you're going to have quite the mess on your hands later." The creature gives Marinette a wink. Marinette covers the hanging bits, not wanting to heed the woman's word while also happy the woman shifts her attention to someone else.

The growing baby bump is especially appealing to the beast. The woman quickly leans in and presses an ear up against the tight swollen belly protruding from Juleka. Juleka jerks as a paw presses against her back and swirls around. The expanding belly picks up in pace, growing almost as fast as the first 'pregnancy'. It presses against the creature's ear harder and harder until Juleka groans from the oncoming labour.

The belly deflates once again, but instead of feeling the usual surge of inspiration, the sphinx hops back with a big grin. "Thanks! I can't wait to use these new riddles."

Finally, the beast looks down upon Rose. She considers what to do with the buffed Rose but cannot come up with anything interesting. Plus, it's not worth risking bruises.

"Mmm... That's plenty for me." She ruffles her mane of hair with a paw. "Now I believe it is time for a nap. As I said, for answering my riddles, you are still free to cross the bridge." She turns and leaps back up to her post, curling around and laying down as she closes her eyes with a satisfied purr.

A bit stunned and confused by what just happened, you don't take your chances with sticking around and hurriedly cross the bridge.

"That could have turned out far worse." Marinette sigh’s in relief. "The gods were known to be fairly petty, ready to turn you into a pig or a buck if you put even a toe out of line or accidentally provoke them the right way. We've gotten off fairly leniently, all things considered."

"I would save that judgement until after we're done." Juleka points ahead. The path dips down to the foot of a mountain, leading into a cave. The third checkpoint.

Walking inside, it's yet another small room. This time, one of the walls is lined with six hexagonal tablets of the usual colours, carved with an image of a nude woman sprawling erotically.

"So, we just need to touch these?" Chloe inquires.

"Well, we're not prying them off the wall, so yeah." Alya retorts. "Let's just get this over with..."

\----------------*------------------

As soon as Marinette touch’s the red tablet in sync with the others, a flash of light fills the room.

As it fades and her sight returns, she looks down to see what has changed. Much to her surprise, there has been no bodily transformations. Instead, she is now wearing a quite the small sundress dress that has an especially flared hem. The hem reaches away from her waist so much that one would think her nethers would be completely exposed. However, with the way her legs are spread by a fluffy padding and a slight weight envelops her loins, there's definitely something holding the hem up. She pulls the dress up to see the big white puffy diaper, exaggeratedly large and crinkles slightly with each movement. The dress barely covers the top half, while the bottom is visible to everybody else. At the very least, there's no sign of a bulge from a certain extra extremity. Though she still can't ignore its existence, as it rubs against the soft padding and stiffens with a drool that gets quickly soaked up.

"It's... So... Squishy..." Step by step, the crinkling announces the humiliation to the world.

\----------------*------------------

Chloe goes for the blue tablet, her favourite colour.

When the light fades, she's now sporting some sort of black and white short dress with a really frilly skirt. A French maid outfit; a pervert's dream. Oddly, is even has little slits for her nipples to hang out through. Not an option she chooses to use though, preferring to keep things hidden. Instead, she allows the milk to spread through the shirt, but the colour scheme at least makes it less obvious.

"I think it's kind of cute." Chloe does a twirl, letting the poofy skirt flare up a bit.

\----------------*------------------

Alya fist-bumps the green one.

Shaking her head of the blinding light, she looks down to find she's clad in nothing but an exposing fishnet bodysuit. Although there's some interesting spider-web designs throughout it, the fact that everything is visible between the strands doesn't make up for it. Alya quickly covers herself with her hands, but it’s no use. With enough embarrassment having gone around, she sighs and drops her arms, blushing and accepting her kinky fate. However, the designs do spawn a nice idea. Straining, she wobbles her backside, grabbing the string as it shoots out and collecting it into a long rope. Alya proceeds to wrap it around herself to cover the particularly exposed regions, feeling rather confident in her creative solution.

"That friggin perv... I'm going to kill him." It's not often Marinette sees Alya this embarrassed.

\----------------*------------------

Juleka presses the yellow tablet.

Her pupils dilate and take a few moments to focus after the flash, only to go wide as she's dressed in some light loose pants that are mostly sheer except for the bikini area and a matching loose top, all of which is adorned with beads and hanging jewels. The outfit shows off her belly well, which is expected considering it's obviously a belly-dancer getup. Which works perfectly with her swelling belly, providing plenty of room to wave it about without tearing anything.

"A genie, maybe?"

\----------------*------------------

Rose reluctantly aims for the black tablet.

She blinks several times after the flash, and several more as she realizes she's clothed in a skirt and top, just as before, but instead made of leather and much sturdier, stylized to look more suitable for a warrior. It suits her muscular form perfectly, as though ready to go into battle.

"Umm... Okay..." Despite the warrior outfit, Rose still manages to look meek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress  
> Chloe - Long Nipples - Lactation - maid  
> Alya - Wide Hips - Silk - fishnet  
> Juleka - Height - Pregnancy - belly dancer  
> Rose - Butt - Muscles - gladiatrix


	5. The Last Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it's the final transformation for the girls, but then what await's them after?

The cave wall to the left rumbles and slides open, with dust crumbling as the stones grind. It leads back outside on the opposite side of the mountain. Outfits were a welcome change, compared to the body-modifications the group all had to experience with the previous two checkpoints, although not everybody would agree. However, it's quite clear that even if any of the girls weren't fond of their outfits, none of them can seem to break free of them. Try as they may, though the fabric might move and slip off, the material moves right back on its own volition, making sure they’re stuck with what they’ve got. And there seems to be no cloth-trees around to help cover anything extra up either.

With at least a bit of relief from the more bizarre, the mood picks up. There's only one more checkpoint to go and the group all step down the path to complete it and get out of here. With a chorus of crinkling to accompany the group...

The path doesn't stretch for too long before the girls come to a rather disturbing fork in the road. On one side, the path continues on unobstructed. On the other, a crowd of girl’s writhes across the cobbled road and over the grass on either side, with plenty more sounds of activity coming from behind them.

The girls intertwine all about, kissing and grinding against each other. They are clothed in various fetishwear, some with outfits similar to Marinette and the girl's own. They fill the clothes differently than the group does, however, with a wide variety of... changes. Jiggly buttocks, swollen bellies, giant breasts, and dancing hair. Marinette even spots one with a penis before the thing gets hidden in another girl's obscenely large pussy. They are obviously other girls who had come through the labyrinth and they seem to be completely oblivious to anything else.

One girl, however, has some of her wits about her as she spots the group and steps out with a bowl of large purple grapes. "Welcome, weary travellers of the labyrinth. Please, stay and partake of its bounty with us." She holds the bowl out to the girls.

In the bowl there are some grapes.

Politely declining, the group cautiously starts down the other direction, occasionally turning back to look upon the revelling crowd, with strange scenes occurring in the fields beyond that the group can't quite make out.

It's for the better though. Marinette can't quite put her finger on why, but she’s pretty sure that was a trap.

The last checkpoint isn't too much further. A large shrine, built in front of a cliff that falls to the ocean, is lit with large torches, and marks the finale. With eagerness, the group rushes inside.

A short hexagonal obelisk hangs down from the ceiling with six pendants dangling from the edges of its faces, with the usual colours. There's some more Greek above, but there's no translation needed.

\-----------*----------------

Slipping the white pendant around her neck, an itch begins to spread across her legs. Her feet grow longer and ger ankles crack as they re-adjust. Her knees spread apart a bit while she is forced up onto her toes. As a forest of furry hair breaks out, hooves engulf her toes. Standing digitigrade with fur covering everything from the waist down, Marinette appears to have the back end of a goat as her bottom half. Her masculine bits hang freely with the spread thighs, much more easily accessible and manage to stand out from the thick hair.

"Umm... I actually kinda like the whole satyress thing..." Marinette clop the hooves a bit.

\-----------*----------------

Chloe takes her desired blue pendant and puts in on. Within seconds, her head begins to hurt, and her chest feels warm. The breasts swell heavily, growing larger and rounder, while bony protrusions erupt from her skull. Small horns poke out from her hair while the tits bounce on her chest. Chloe hopes that's all, but as she looks, she notices large blotches of darker skin all over. Chloe is like a freakin' cow! Though they may strain the fabric, the maid outfit makes it look like her tits are the things being served, propped up and forward for somebody to access. Chloe is slightly afraid the frilly collar is going to give way any second and let her nipples plop out. The teats upon the mounds are probably perfect for putting in one of those cow milkers, now that she thinks about it. The milk now squirting from the engorged melons doesn't help the image either. Chloe might as well head to the dairy farm now.

"Hehe. Mooooo" The bustiness doesn't dismay Chloe. She lucked out pretty well for the last change.

\-----------*----------------

The yellow pendant settles around Alya’s neck. Then, her skin feels a bit ticklish. Looking at her arm, she stares in confusion. Moving text travels across her skin, glowing and alive. They are everywhere on her body, randomly appearing and disappearing, scrolling across like some kind of banner. It's not that cluttered, so she is easily able to look at one instance and begin to read it. Alya’s face goes red at what it says. It's recounting the other night while alone, when looking at some naughty things and proceeding to do other naughty things. Alya quickly shoves the memory out of her head, and the string of symbols disappears as well. Reading another line is another memory, although not as embarrassing, and it seems to grow as she recalls the rest of what happened, expanding further upon the idea. Then she attempts to remember what she ate for breakfast while staring at her belly. Sure enough, the words show up as a reminder. That's really cool! Except when her mind wanders to other embarrassing things while she is not paying attention and is displayed for everybody to read...

"Hmm... This could be useful for exams..." Alya plots her next way to cheat.

\-----------*----------------

Juleka dons the green pendant. Admiring it for a moment, she doesn’t seem to notice anything special. Juleka raises up her hand to look down at her backside but gasps as more than one hand enters her vision. Where there should be only one, three move up in unison, each attached to another arm that leads up to her shoulder. The same goes for the other side as well. Six friggin arms. Isn't this supposed to be some Greek-themed place, not Hindi? At first the arms all move in unison like the original two, but after some practice she starts to learn how to use each individually, even how to use multiple in different ways. This could be super-useful for getting stuff done, but it's kinda freaky.

"Oh man. Imagine the kind of night you could have with these!" Juleka plots her next alone time.

\-----------*----------------

Of what's left, Rose takes the black pendant. She closes her eyes briefly before she feels a breeze from above as the floor speeds away below. For a short moment, she gets a sense of vertigo before her mind can process what's going on. "Ow!" she rubs her head as it conks against the ceiling. Rose instinctively ducks down to a squatting position to avoid any falling objects. Once the immediate ache passes, she opens her eyes to see what happened.  
Despite squatting to a lower height, she quickly realizes that she is still eye-level with all the other girls. Standing back up, she has to bend forward to avoid hitting the ceiling again. Easily twice as tall as everybody else, she gapes at the extensive growth spurt. Rose is not just taller, but all aspects have grown proportionally, the same as before but... bigger. Each cheek of her butt is bigger than most pillows, and probably even more comfortable. Rose could probably go toe-to-toe with even the most muscular of men, without looking like a roided-out beefcake. Surprisingly, in addition to the growth of her body, her clothes seem to have kept up as well, covering her body as well as before.

"I'm huge!" The normally tiny Rose is amazed with her new stature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wonder just what transformations the girls have gone through, they are:  
> Marinette - Cock growth - Balls - sundress - Hooved Legs  
> Chloe - Long Nipples - Lactation - maid - Cowgirl  
> Alya - Wide Hips - Silk - fishnet - Memory Projection  
> Juleka - Height - Pregnancy - belly dancer - Six Arms  
> Rose - Butt - Muscles - gladiatrix - Giant


	6. Out of the Labyrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter of this story, I'm going to take a week off and then start posting the second story, thanks all for reading this.

After several floors worth of steps, a light spill from an open doorway, the last of the journey.

"My, my. You girls have turned out wonderfully." Plagg claps from inside the room. A different set of half-naked women fawn over him now, bumping and grinding against him as he stands to meet the group.

Alya is not happy with his satisfied tone but manages to hold herself back. Marinette step forward instead. "Is this the end?"

"Why yes, you have successfully traversed my labyrinth and entertained me very much. I will send you home, but please, in celebration let us savour of some of my finest wine." He gestures to a fountain that flows with a deep-purple beverage, much different from the redder libation in his goblet.

"Ummm..." Chloe is the first to voice reluctance.

"Can we pass on that?" Juleka puts it into words while Rose remains silent.

"You would deny the request of a god?" Plagg glares.

Still wary, Marinette takes the chance of pleading with the god. "My lord, your palate must be far more sophisticated than our own and we would benefit from your experience. If you could sample the wine and describe what we should expect before we drink, we would be able to appreciate it much more."

Plagg grins at the flattery. "I like how you think, my girl. Very well, I shall taste from this selection first, so that you may understand the true depth of what a real beverage is like."

He pours his chalice out upon one of the women, letting her lather her bosom in it. Then he places it under the fountain, filling it with the darker aromatic alcohol before raising it to his lips. With a smirk, Plagg sips a mouthful. He pauses as it washes over his tongue, smiling as the flavour blossoms. Once satisfied, he gulps it down.

"Mmm... Absolutely divine." He mulls over the description." Sweet, with a bite. Smooth and silky. It warms and cools as it- Hnrk!"

The god's eyes go wide as he doubles over. He begins to shake and falls to his knees.

"Was... Was there poison in that?" Rose questions fearfully.

"Gosh I hope so..." Alya stares attentively.

Marinette notice’s a change. "Wait..."

Plagg arches backwards, his muscles tensed, and his eyes rolled up. His toga tents excessively with an over-erect cock. The flesh peeks through the folds of the fabric, the veins bulging and the skin reddened. You all can see two clear heartbeats from the pulsing of the member before his balls seize up.

An eruption of cum sprays from the tip of the rod, tossing the toga off.

A literal geyser of white spunk sprays several feet into the air for ten seconds straight. Wads fall back down upon him and around the floor. The servant-girls quickly drop down with him, licking his body and the tiles of the divine seed, pushing their faces into the gushing stream while they can. Once the flow recedes, the grand god falls onto his back, twitching and sweating and shortly passing out completely.

The revelling women continue to lap up the gooey fluid while the rest of you stand there in complete stupefaction.

"Eww..." is the general response the group utters.

Before any of the group can realize what just happened, a blinding light fills the room.

"Well done, young ones." A loud yet sensual voice assures the group.

Three beautiful women emerge from the light, with a grand and important aura about them. They all wear ancient Greek attire. One dressed as a hunter and wielding a large bow. One dressed as a scholar with an owl upon her shoulder. And one... barely dressed at with with a rather bountiful body.

Juleka panics a little. "Oh god, now what?!"

"Do not fear." The scholarly one speaks. "We will not harm you or put you through further ordeal."

"Then... Who are you?" Chloe

Marinette quickly speak up to fill that gap. "They're goddesses! Tikki, the goddess of wisdom. Trixx, goddess of the hunt. And Pollen, goddess of love! But... Why are you here?" asks curiously.

Trixx takes the liberty of answering. "We have been well aware of our brother's obscene abuse of women with this labyrinth and have not been fond of it. However, we cannot meddle in the creations of our siblings without their permission. Ocyrhoe, the centaur you had encountered earlier, has been our spy in this realm and alerts us to newcomers, so we can monitor for any chance to take action."

Pollen continues as she swirls around the spunk on her brother's abs with a finger. "Most girls either drink the wine readily or wind up being forced to, either way ending up as an addition to his harem, thanks to its powerful aphrodisiac and addling qualities. You, however, managed to trick him into drinking it himself for once."

"I don't get it..." Alya thinks it through. "How does him getting horny and drunk leave him jizzing himself into unconsciousness? Wouldn't a god of wine be resistant?"

"Normally, yes. However, the grapes this wine was made from were of his own creation with the intention of putting mortal women into a constant state of revelry. He had never sampled it himself before - he had no need to - but I surmise that his divine infusion into the fruit made it far more potent to a deity like ourselves. Thus, his own power was his own defeat, allowing us to finally enter this realm and intervene." Trixx explains in detail.

"Sooo... Now what?" Juleka asks again, this time with less panic.

The goddesses smile.

"Now we will send the women trapped here home, to their own times, where they can live their lives without memory of this experience." Tikki decrees. "You girls shall be first, since you do not need to be cleansed of the bewilderment."

"And for finally putting an end to this labyrinth, we will compensate you with a more pleasant experience. You will retain your memories, but also provide you with a way to re-live them on your own terms, which should hopefully prove rewarding." Pollen gives the girls a wink.

Tikki steps before the girls and waves her hand across the group. With another shine of light, all the girls find small bracelets upon thier arms, embedded with four gems matching the colours they had chosen throughout the journey.

With another wave of her arm, the light becomes blinding...

Marinette blinks awake. Having been sleeping on a book on a table while sitting in a hard-wooden chair, her neck and back ache a bit. She drowsily stretches, remembering that she’s in the middle of a library. Faint memories of a dream linger, the thoughts of her body having transformed. She looks down at herself sluggishly as her brain shifts into gear.

Nothing. She looks just like she did when she came in here.

She sighs with relief.

Oddly, all the other girls do the same as they wake up.

Juleka is the first to point out the coincidence. "Did anybody else just wake up from a- err... 'weird' dream about this stuff?" She motions to the Greek literature still strewn about the table for the study session.

Everybody goes silent.

Rose fidgets in her seat. Her eyes go wide. "Umm..." She lifts her arm and points to the new bracelet she is now, still, wearing.

Faces go white with the realization that it wasn't just a dream. Then the cheeks turn red as the memories of the lewd ordeal comes flooding back, ashamed with what had happened just as they had been with the first transformation.

Alya attempts to open the waistband before the widening hips tear it apart.

Chloe slowly tents the shirt with the longer and longer nipples.

Juleka braces against the chair to avoid ploughing into anything while becoming larger.

Marinette jump’s as the bulging crotch becomes painful from the restrained engorging cock.

Rose hopes the billowing posterior won't rip the poor pants.

The sudden spike of fear in the room comes to a halt.

The transformations begin to revert, returning to their normal state.

After a tense minute of waiting to see what happens next, there's nothing.

"Huh?! What?!" Marinette starts to catch on. "I think we just willed it away... We didn't want to change, so we didn't, I guess?" Marinette looks down at her bracelet. A glow that she hadn't noticed before begins to fade. Then she starts thinking about the change again, this time with more focus.

A bulge starts to grow in her pants again. This time, it stops before it gets painful. She stands to show it to the other girls "See?" But it quickly shrinks back down with embarrassment as she realizes she’s showing that she has a penis. "Well, you get the idea..."The girls stare at you in amazement. Then they start to think... Then they quickly stop.

Alya speaks everybody's mind. "I'm sure we can all agree that this study session is done for today and that we should all head back to our dorms, right?"

Nobody argues and the girls all rush out.

The five girls miss classes for the next couple of days. Suffice it to say, there was a lot to think about. They all met up a few times to think about things 'together'. Things were... busy, to say the least.

But normal life calls and they do have to pass their classes and socialize with other people and all those other nice things they didn’t get while in a labyrinth.

With the adventure in the past and the girls all good friends now, Marinette continue's to wear the bracelet given by the goddesses in her every-day life. Even if the changes were originally jarring and undesirable, there is plenty of merit in being able to control them willingly.

The penis is a no. She’s not bringing that out. Except when she really needs to scare off that guy at the bar... Or maybe every now and then when masturbating... Or maybe with that cute girl... Okay, she’s mostly not going to have the penis. Except it doesn't seem to know that itself... Waking up with the morning wood, especially when she was just napping in class, is really hard to hide and get rid of right away...

The balls pretty much go hand in hand with the penis, of course. Well, more like 'testicles in palm'... Being able to shoot several wads of cum is a rather fulfilling experience, in a way. But the extra bulge to the package when it all comes out is really hard to hide...

Marinette... she really can't find a need to wear the diaper... She occasionally uses it for particularly lazy days, because that padding is kinda comfortable for sitting around, but even then, she feels a little embarrassed...

Finally, the goat legs... They are kinda cool, in a fantasy way, but super-hairy legs aren't exactly sociable. Sometimes she’ll enjoy clopping around at home without any pants on and that's about it. They do provide a bit of comfort in the fact that if she’s ever assaulted, she could really give somebody a swift kick that could knock them out.

Whether they are completely desirable or not, the transformations are at least some kind of reward for going through that ordeal. Who knows how the girls might be able to use them further in the future? There are times when Marinette considers how the other girls' transformations feel (aside from when they get together for some 'fun'), and what other changes might have been possible in that labyrinth.


End file.
